


Unqualified

by kageygirl



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-12
Updated: 2006-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageygirl/pseuds/kageygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Not thinking about your firearm quals now, are you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unqualified

  
"Probie. Relax." Tony took him by both shoulders, giving him a squeeze and a quick shake, and Tim nodded, taking in a breath and blowing it out.

"Good. Now close your eyes." Tim started to frown, but Tony gave him a stern look. "Trust me. Close 'em."

Tim did as instructed, though not without trepidation. Tony's sense of timing when it came to playing jokes almost always meant bad things for Tim--at least he'd picked an empty observation room for his anxiety attack, if worse came to worst. But Tony could sometimes be earnest and thoughtful, too, and usually when Tim was least expecting it.

So he waited, nervous and curious, to find out what Tony had in mind--

A whisper of breath across his lips was all the warning Tim had, and then Tony was kissing him, soft but sure, as if confident of his welcome.

For a second, Tim froze, because there was no way on this earth that Tony DiNozzo-- _Tony_ , of all people--would be kissing him. Tony, who made an art, a hobby and a calling of being boorish and insensitive; Tony, who was juvenile and libidinous and loudly, emphatically focused on the female form. But a long-fingered hand wrapped around the back of Tim's head, and another slid down his arm, kneading his biceps, and that was definitely a very male body crowding into the little bit of personal space Tony had until now left unviolated.

Tim moaned and kissed him back, cupping his hands around Tony's face to feel the prick of stubble against his palms. He felt warm skin, too, moving and creasing under his fingers when Tony grinned, breathing a chuckle into the kiss he still hadn't broken.

When Tony finally did back off, Tim was breathing hard, and he opened his eyes to find Tony licking his lips, grinning, looking pleased.

"Not thinking about your firearm quals now, are you?"

"No, I'm--really not," Tim said. He might've hated Tony for such a cheap trick--but Tony was standing there, cheeks flushed, eyes dilated, face lit up eagerly. As mercurial and inscrutable as Tony could be sometimes, Tim didn't think he was faking that.

Not when his fingertips were still playing in Tim's hair, restlessly, like a nervous tic.

"Well, then, you'd better get going, before it wears off and you start overthinking things again." Tony took a step back and twitched the halves of Tim's jacket together, slipping the button through the hole with ease, as if he dressed Tim every day.

Covering up his way-too-obvious erection, and Tim flushed, looking away.

"Hey." Tony took his chin, and turned Tim's face back toward him, meeting his eyes. "That's overthinking, McGee."

"Right. Sorry."

Tony smacked him on the chest with both hands. "Now go make some holes in things!" He leaned back against the observation window, tucking his hands into his pockets.

Tim nodded, took a deep breath, and headed for the door, determined to--be determined, if nothing else. At the doorway, though, he paused, looking back. Tony was staring at the floor, looking uncommonly solitary in the dim light.

When Tim stopped, Tony raised his head and smiled. Softly, he said, "I'll be around when you get back, if you want to come find me."

Tim had to clear his throat. "I'll do that," he said, just as soft. Tony dipped his head, casually, but his eyes never left Tim.

Tim closed the door behind him with a--mostly--steady hand, and a smile of his own that he couldn't quite contain.


End file.
